This invention relates to a new class of compounds which can generally be described as [1-oxo-2-aryl or thienyl-2-substituted (and 2-aryl-2,3-disubstituted)-7-(and 6,7-di-substituted)-5-indanyloxy(or thio)]alkanoic acids, 5-tetrazolyl analogues of such acids, and to the non-toxic pharmacologically acceptable salt, ester and amide derivatives thereof. These compounds will collectively be referred to herein as "[1-oxo-2-aryl or thienyl-2-substituted-5-indanyloxy (or thio)]alkanoic acids" or more simply as "2-aryl or thienyl substituted indanones" for convenience. Further, this invention relates to a process for the preparation of such 2-aryl or thienyl substituted indanones, to pharmaceutical compositions comprising therapeutically effective amounts of such compounds and to methods of treatment comprising administering such compounds and compositions.
Pharmacological studies show that the instant products are effective diuretic and saluretic agents which can be used in the treatment of conditions associated with electrolyte and fluid retention. The instant products are also useful in the treatment of hypertension. In addition, these compounds are able to maintain the uric acid concentration in the body at pretreatment levels or to even effect a decrease in the uric acid concentration when administered in therapeutic dosages to patients in conventional vehicles.
Many of the presently available diuretics and saluretics have a tendency upon administration to induce hyperuricemia which may precipitate uric acid or sodium urate or both in the body which may cause from mild to severe cases of gout. The instant compounds of this invention now provide an effective tool to treat those patients requiring diuretic and saluretic treatment without incurring the risk of inducing gout. In fact, when used in appropriate doses, the compounds of this invention function as uricosuric agents.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide 2-aryl or thienyl substituted indanones of the above general description and to provide processes for the preparation thereof.
A further object of this invention is to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising therapeutically effective amounts of such 2-aryl or thienyl substituted indanones and to provide a method of treatment comprising administering such compounds and compositions.